User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 5:Dimension Jumping
I was given two choices, I could live or die in this situation but I chose the option to die. Me: Sorry there, but I'd rather die than spend some time with you. Venus: Then I'll make your death quicker than your fist!!! I prepared to dodge the Venus charging straight at me, but something similar happened to me when Kisa disappeared from sight. I was sucked into a dark portal that leads me to somewhere that I don't know. Me: Hey!!! What the heck!?!?!? Completely disappearing from sight, the Venus slipped down and fell on it's side. Completely angered by the dark portal that consumed me, It smashed the enviroment around it. I was falling into a state of darkness before landing back into the Den, back first this time. Me: Ow.... I scratched my head before standing up, recognizing the colours around me and forgetting all the trouble back there. I entered the elevator through the corridor and pressed the entrance button. I waited for the door to open but to my surprise, I see no one at the entrance of the Den. Me: Weird.... Achillies, tell me something that's wrong here. Achillies: I sense nothing but emptiness in this world... Me: Is that a good thing or a bad thing??? Achillies: One things for sure... It's something we don't face everyday.... Me: Tell me about it... I slowly walked around but something grabbed my right foot and dragged it into the ground, forcing me into a state of panic. Slowly reaching out onto my pants and left foot, it keeps crawling until some of the hands lash out to grab my shoulder. Me: HOLY WHAT THE BLOODY F@&#!?!?!?!? I was consumed into the darkness and the pressure is too great for me to handle. I can't see what's ahead and I don't know where I'm going now. I wanted to return back to my old home... I hate this type of travelling... Landing somewhere in the Infernal Subway, I turned around to find a Hannibal charging at me and realizing that I don't have Ophelia with me, started running for my life. Me: So glad I didn't work with that ugly woman. She's not my type to begin with. I kept on running and evading it's attacks until I jumped over another dark portal. Me: Not folling me thi- WHOA!!! I fell into another hole after jumping over the previous one. Realizing my mistake, I simply let it send me into another place. Me: Goddamn this forsaken portals.... Why must this happen to me... I kept thinking about the situation given but couldn't think of any way out. I got sent into a canyon with cold air, which I didn't prefer if I got the wrong set of clothes. Surveying around, I saw a dark figure standing at the bridge which connects between the canyon. I thought about Kisa but I shrugged it off and ran towards the figure standing there. Me: Hey!!!, can you help me??? The figure turned to reveal Kisa again, which shocked me but at the same time tossed me into a raging state that I pushed her onto the wall and interrogated her why she left me. Kisa: Who are you??? Me: Don't play jokes with me Kisa... Why'd you leave me behind??? Kisa: I don't have any idea who you are and how you know my name but if you continue this, I have no choice but to cut you down. I let go of Kisa and kicked the wall down the canyon, breaking its part off and destroying a piece. I couldn't believe she forgot me like she just threw away a part of me. She generated a scythe and tried to cut me down but I dodged it but my hair was cut in the process. Me: Oh you sick son of a B- Dodging another swing, I jumped back twice and felt my hair tip, split in two and causing me to rage at Kisa whom freely forgot me like I'm a ghost. I screamed at the sky and summoned two Oracle daggers, preparing to fight and forgetting my past self. Category:Blog posts